


Taming you, Loving you

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also it gets a little soft at the end, Blow Jobs, But so is the reader a little bit, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gavin is an asshole, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Soft Gavin, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex, cursing, dominant Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: His hand flattened on the edge of your pencil skirt, then, a finger dipping dangerously close to your panties."Gavin, we're at--""I know we're at work." Gavin interrupted with a smooth whisper, leaning down enough from his perch on top of your desk to have his lips at your ear. "Isn't that part of the thrill?"----In other words: Gavin riles you up for some alone time.





	Taming you, Loving you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animekath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/gifts).



> I finally finished it! Animekath and I had decided to do a story swap and you should totally check it out on their page! They're really nice, too!  
>  Anyways, I proofread these on my own so I'm sure there are errors but I hope you can still enjoy it despite that!

"Why don't you let me? You know you want it." A hand ran across your thighs, feather light and swift, flicking at the ends of your pencil skirt. "I've seen the way you look at me, [Y/N]. Don't deny it. We both know you want me."

 

You shivered, lips parting. Your name being purred from his lips was certainly an enticing sound despite the high and mighty tone he held, so self-centered and full of himself. It's not like he was wrong, though. You had been rather obvious about your attraction to Gavin as of late. There was just something about him that drew you in. Maybe it was the scathing banter, the angry stares, the way he glared and gave the cold shoulder to people who seemed a too little friendly towards you. Whatever it was, you couldn't help the pull he had on you, not for long, at least. 

 

His hand flattened on the edge of your pencil skirt, then, a finger dipping dangerously close to your panties.

 

"Gavin, we're at--"

 

"I know we're at work." Gavin interrupted with a smooth whisper, leaning down enough from his perch on top of your desk to have his lips at your ear. "Isn't that part of the thrill?"

 

God, what that man could do with his voice. He may be a total ass more than half time but you'd be damned if he wasn't hot. His finger brushed a quick line across your clothed sex before swiftly pulling away, placing both of his hands on his hips. You felt had to resist the urge to grab his hand and shove it back between your legs. Besides, you were more than sure he'd keep at it some more at some other point today. Gavin had a tendency to take all that he could, whenever he could.

 

"What's wrong, [Y/N]?"Gavin's question was mocking as he looked down at you, a smug smirk painting his lips. "You seem all sorts of worked up. You should tell me about it in the evidence room."

 

You huffed, not wanting to reveal the effect he was having on you but to no avail. It had to have been obvious to him with how you were twitching in your seat, thighs rubbing together for some form of friction. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Gavin. Now please, I need to get back to work."

 

Gavin hopped down from your desk, smirk only growing wider when he caught your eyes with his own. He leaned down beside you, one hand bracing himself on the back of your chair while the other snuck under your desk. His hand once again went to your thighs, rubbing slow circles. Now he was being a tease. "Are you sure you don't want to go there to 'talk'? It'll be worth your while." He stressed the word 'talk', knowing full well that it wasn't what he truly meant. 

 

"Now doesn't that sound tempting," You replied coolly even as he pulled your thighs apart, his hand snaking up under your skirt. "What exactly do you think we'll be 'talking' about? How much of an asshole you can be?"

 

Gavin chuckled lowly in your ear, his voice sending lovely chills up your spine, but it didn't sound genuine. "Oh, haha, very funny. I don't have to take that from you. You'll be begging for me soon enough."

 

Then his hand was pulling up the hem of your skirt, just enough to expose your panties. Thankfully, being seated underneath the desk like you were, no one would be able to see what he was doing unless they stood directly behind you. Still, the thought of getting caught with Gavin's hand between your legs was thrilling, so much so that you lifted your hips for him when he pulled your panties down until they hit the floor. You tried to look like you were working, typing aimlessly on your computer. Officers and the like were walking by, bustling with their work days. It's not like the two of you were alone in there.

 

"Hey, Gavin? Could you look these papers over for me today?" An officer came by, their eyes thankfully focused on said papers and not on either of you. "I would do it but I got to go home early today. My kid is throwing me a birthday party."

 

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Gavin quickly slipped his hand from between your legs and snatched the papers out of the officer's hands, sneering at them. "I'll get to them later. I'm helping her out right now."

 

"Always so nice, Gavin." They called, giving you a quick nod before ambling off.

 

"Yeah, whatever. Like I give a shit." Gavin grumbled and watched the officer walk away. 

 

As soon as they had turned the corner, Gavin's hand was dipping between your folds, feeling your silken lips part for his fingers. You almost moaned, opening your legs wider for him. His fingers felt so good against you that it was hard to keep your focus on the work in front of you. You knew you were borderline panting when his fingers slipped inside of you, angling up just so to have you wanting to bend over yourself. A tiny groan slid past your lips at that, body wanting to quake. You were surprised Gavin went this far but you were far from telling him to stop. In fact, you wanted to go to the evidence room right that second but you also wanted to see how far Gavin was willing to go right there at your desk. All he needed was a little push.

 

"Is that all you got, huh, Gavin? You said you'd have me begging, not yawning." You faked a yawn and a moan threatened to tumble out instead. You tried to cover it up by yawning more. "Try harder."

 

Gavin seemed to have taken your bait, his fingers thrusting faster into you, a low grunt in your ear. "No need to be a fucking bitch. Just you wait until we get to the evidence room. I'll put you in your place."

 

You glowered up at him and, somehow, the heated exchange between the two of you was making everything feel all the more intense. His eyebrows were slanted, giving him a harsh look. You knew you didn't look any better, your upper lip quirked up in an unflattering fashion even as he added a third finger inside of you. His eyes were stormy and trained on your face, his teeth starting to show. Yeah, he was a major asshole but you could be, too. Even if he was making you feel good, you wouldn't make it easy for him.

 

"Do you want me to make you come right here?" Gavin was whispering to you, voice rough around the edges. His words were a surprise, but welcomed. "Want me to finger you until you're shaking in your seat? I'd love to see you fall apart like that. Finally get you to shut up."

 

A small whimper left you as you tried to shift your hips against his fingers. He was fingering you so swiftly, so smoothly, that you wanted nothing more than to buck against his hand like you were alone with him already. Maybe you should get down to the evidence room if you were already acting like this.

 

Just as you were about to mention it to Gavin, his thumb started to move about your clit in tight circles. You moaned at that, quickly clamping your lips together at the realization. A few glances were spared your way and you pointedly ignored them, too focused on the pleasure Gavin was giving you and still trying to look like you were at least attempting to work. The man above you, though, seemed to enjoy the noises that kept slipping past your lips. You glared up at him to see him with the biggest shit eating grin you've ever seen on him before. That overconfident look was something that should've upset you--and it did to a degree--but in that moment all it really did was fire you up even more. 

 

Just as Gavin's fingers picked up speed inside of you, you decided to speak. "Gav--Gavin? I think we should head to the evidence room. To, uh, help. With the--shit!--evidence stuff."

 

You knew your words were suspicious sounding even to yourself as you spoke them. It was hard to concentrate, though, with Gavin's fingers inside of you the way they are. Slowly, oh so slowly, he slid his fingers out of you. You could feel the wetness of them on your thighs as he pulled back and then held them to your lips. It was obvious what he wanted to do but what if someone saw? This was directly in the open and it wasn't as if the two of you weren't already risky enough.

 

"No one's looking. Come on, suck. Then we'll head to the evidence room."

 

Glancing around did indeed show that there was no one really looking your way anymore. With a gentle prod at your lips, you opened your mouth, allowing his fingers inside. You hurriedly sucked at them, noting the taste of yourself. You locked eyes with him in that moment and saw that they were filled with nothing but lust, his pupils blown wide. It sent a thrill through you to know that it was you making him feel that way. You nipped at his fingers before quickly pulling back. You hoped you hurt him, if only a little.

 

Gavin's eyes were wide as he looked down at you, a small smirk gracing his features. That wasn't a face you were expecting but you gladly basked in the expression on his face. "Come on, babe. Follow me."

 

You kicked your underwear further under the desk in hope of no one finding it and yanked your skirt down far enough for it to be decent. Following Gavin to the evidence room didn't take long, only a minute at most, but it was one of the tensest minutes of your life. Gavin kept looking back at you, making crude gestures with his mouth and hand, winking at you, and generally building you up for the favored moment. Once at the entrance to the room, he unlocked it and ushered you down, closing it behind him.

 

Down in the evidence room you went, feeling Gavin's eyes on your ass the whole time, including his hands. You moved to swat at him, a curse on your lips but he stopped you. He pinned you to the wall, pressing his body against yours. You could feel his hardness through his pants prodding at your thigh and it made you buck against him.

 

Gavin had that same smug grin from before as he looked you up and down, eyes glinting with untold promises. "You're so eager for me. Maybe I'll go easy on you. Just this once, of course." 

 

Gavin leaned in and bit at your exposed neck, sucking on the skin and bunching your skirt up around your hips at the same time. You squeaked when he bit down harder, feeling his tongue dart out to lick at the mark before travelling down just under it to start up another one. You ran your hands over his back as he kept marking you, feeling the pleasant sting soon blossom all over your neck. You knew that there would be practically no way to hide them later, but decided not to dwell on it. You instead groped at his crotch, fingers curling as best they could around his cock. 

 

He growled at that and bucked his hips into your hand. "You want to touch me, huh? Why not go all the way?"

 

Soon, Gavin had unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. Without preamble, he pushed you down by your shoulder. Before you even had the chance to open your mouth, Gavin had grabbed his dick and pressed it against your cheek, smearing the clear fluid from the tip of his dick there. You were sure he did that to mock you somehow, to possibly even degrade you. Looking up, you could practically see all his teeth from how hard he was grinning, face as smug as ever. 

 

Not wanting him to do it to the other cheek as well, you batted his hand away and replaced it with your mouth. You soaked up the startled groan that left his lips and set to work. It didn't take long to start bobbing your head on him and run your tongue along the underside of his cock as you did. His hands wove themselves into your hair and pulled, thrusting shallowly into your mouth. You tried to time his thrusts but soon gave up as he picked up his pace. He tilted your head back and stepped closer, his cock sliding down your throat with ease. Your hands went to his hips, clawing for purchase. The feel of him sliding down your throat like he owned it was enough to make you moan around his cock, one of your hands slipping down to flick at your clit.

 

"Look at you, squatting down there, taking my cock down your throat like a champ." Gavin let a moan loose, hands digging harder into your hair. "You like it, don't you? I bet you're soaked. Can't wait to have my cock inside of you, can you?"

 

You wanted to scream out that yes, you really couldn't wait to have him inside of you. With him being such a tease, though, he'd probably make you beg for it. 

 

You swallowed around him and he moaned hard at that, body tensing. For a moment, you thought he was going to come but instead he pulled out. You sucked in a large breath when your mouth was free, leaning against the wall. Your hands were still clawing at his waist but he moved them away, laughing snidely when you glared up at him.

 

"C'mon, cupcake. On your knees for me." Gavin stepped back, his cock bobbing slightly with the movement. His tone, so derisive, so rude, had you wanting more of it.

 

You obeyed him but not before flipping him off. You didn't trust your voice. You were sure you'd sound needy.

 

You heard him kneel behind you and felt him slide three fingers into you once more, pumping them swiftly. You moaned at that, spreading your legs further to give him better access. 

 

"So I was right, then. You are soaked for me." You could feel pride rolling off of him in waves and a part of you hated that you had inflated his ego that much more. "Makes me want to skip this step and fuck you until you only know my name."

 

"Then do it," You said in between gasps and moans. "Fuck me, Gavin."

 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You can't order me around like that. That's not how it works." 

 

Suddenly, Gavin's fingers slowed inside of you to a snail's pace. You whined at the loss, trying to move your hips back to keep him going. He responded by slipping his fingers out entirely, sitting back on his haunches. 

 

"Gavin, please! I want you." You turned to see him looking at you with mild amusement and lust, his hand stroking his cock idly. 

"You gotta try harder than that, cupcake."

 

"But--"

 

"Beg for me." Gavin's voice was teasing, his hand picking up speed. He seemed to like the thought quite a bit, already panting as he stared at you. "Beg."

 

You decided to comply, swaying your hips his way and heard him suck in a breath. "Please, Gavin, fuck me. I'm so wet for you and I need it. Gavin, I need you to--fuck yes!"

 

Gavin had positioned himself behind you and slid his cock inside of you, starting a hasty pace. He placed a hand on your shoulder and the other went to your hip, forcing you to rock against him how he saw fit. It was exactly what you needed and you cried out, loving how hard he was fucking you. You moaned his name and threw your head back with it, eyes rolling back and mouth agape. He was hitting that perfect spot within you, making you see stars. You were already so worked up from before that you wouldn't be surprised if you came soon. Gavin, on the other hand, seemed more than ready to go for a long while, groaning and panting as he fucked you.

 

"So fucking tight and hot. God, you feel so good wrapped around my cock." He tightened his grip on your hip and shoulder, moving you faster. "I'm gonna make you come and you're going to scream my name when you do it. Got it?"

 

You didn't bother answering his question, thinking it rhetorical but thought to do it anyways, when the time came. 

 

"God, you love it, don't you? Tell me you love my cock."

 

"I love it, Gavin!" You practically mewled out. "I love it so much!"

 

"Yeah, you do." Gavin whispered and you wondered for a moment if he felt insecure.

 

The thought was quickly abandoned when he leaned forward at just the right angle, diving deeper into you than before. Your mind was scrambled, then, fingers clawing for purchase on the ground where there was none. It was pleasurable torture feeling your orgasm threatening to burst at any second, his moans aiding in creeping you closer to the edge. Your mouth stayed open as you moaned out his name like a mantra. You knew that when it was all over that he'd make fun of you for actually only moaning his name but you didn't care right then. All you wanted was to feel him fuck you until you came and then fuck you some more. Luckily for you, that's what he seemed intent on doing.

 

"I want you to come for me." He growled, hot breath tickling your ear. "I want to hear you scream my name."

 

And scream his name you did. Your body was shaking with the force of your orgasm, legs and arms quaking from holding you up during it. You felt it slowly sap away as Gavin didn't let up his pace. If it weren't for him ,you would've collapsed onto the ground by that point but apparently he wasn't done with you just yet.

 

"Fuck, you're so hot. So fucking hot. My name sounds perfect from you." He pushed you down rather roughly, holding only your hips up as he continued his speedy thrusting. "I'm not stopping until I come, you hear me? I wanna come inside of you."

 

You moaned your approval, hoping he saw you nodding along with it. You barely cared whether he came inside or not at that moment. You only wanted him to leave you a shuddering, mewling mess beneath him, doing as he pleased with you. 

 

"Fuck, I'm close. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna--" His body stilled with his hips flush to you, coming deep inside of you. You could feel his nails digging into the soft flesh of your hips and groaned at the feeling. 

 

A low moan rumbled from deep within his chest when he came down, rolling his hips lazily into you. You could feel his release dripping out of you in blobs, hitting the floor. He didn't stop fucking you gently though, leaning until his body was pressed flush to yours. You could feel the sweat on his body and his stuttering chest as he panted. His hand slid down between your legs, circling your clit slowly, as if he wanted to drag out the last of your moments together.

 

Your hips jerked as he kept playing with you but you took it regardless, feeling another orgasm welling up inside of you quickly despite his sluggish pace. It didn't take you long before you came again, a small cry of pleasure coming from you. 

 

Slowly, Gavin stilled inside of you, both of you panting and savoring the afterglow. He placed a kiss on the side of your neck and you were taken aback by the gentleness of it but said nothing. It was hard to get Gavin to be gentle about anything in the first place and you didn't want to disturb the serenity that suddenly enveloped the two of you.

 

Delicately, he slipped out of you with more of his come following suit. He stood, pulling his pants back up with him and refastening them. He then held out a hand to you, a soft expression on his face. 

 

You took his hand and he helped you up. Your legs felt wobbly and you thought that perhaps you could try and take the rest of the day off and rest.

 

"We should meet up sometime, you know? Like, just the two of us." Gavin wasn't looking at you but he kept holding your hand. "To, you know. Get to know each other or whatever. Unless you're going to be a total bitch like always."

 

Normally, him calling you bitch would make you angry but you only giggled. His poor attempt of covering up his true intentions easily falling apart before you. "Yeah, yeah, sure. It'll be a date. Asshole."

 

He feigned a grimace, snatching his hand away from yours. "Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you don't make more of a mess on your back out there. I'll clean this up. You can go."

 

You nodded your thanks and shakily made your way upstairs, a small smile on your face.

 

Sure, Gavin was--and always will be--an asshole, but if things go right from here, he'll be your asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to their story!   
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137282 )


End file.
